


Insert Reincarnated Cat Pun Here

by Rossmonster01



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: And no I will not write anything above the T rating, And not in the normal way, Atsushi is 'reborn' into KHR, Atsushi is basically the Vongola Decimo fam's parent, Atsushi is confused and trying his best, Atsushi is turned into a cat, BAMF Atsushi, Because he gives Lambo candy, His new name is Shiro Tora, I Tried, I have other stories but I wrote this instead, I kinda suck at writing Atsushi's personality, Italy cat gives Atsushi money, Kinda, No I’m not discontinuing, No joke there are a ton of references to other fandoms, Other stuff I'll add later, There is very little swearing, This is going to be OOC, author has no regrets, but there is some, even BATIM isn’t spared, just need to rewatch both shows again, probably slow updates, so is Reborn, sorry - Freeform, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossmonster01/pseuds/Rossmonster01
Summary: Atsushi remembered dying.And now he was here, defending young brunette boys from bullies, practically getting adopted by small mice children, and adopting said small mice children in return. Sure it wasn't heaven or at all what he'd expected, but at least he got away from having to fight the mafia, right?And oh hello, who is this fedora-wearing baby standing next to the mailbox?(Inspired by bonesetblues's 'curiosity kills the cat (but satisfaction brings it back)'
Relationships: Undecided
Comments: 67
Kudos: 351





	1. Chapter 1

Atsushi was fairly certain he’d died.

He remembered dying, the gunshot, the pain, the sudden numbness, Dazai yelling something about holding on ( _ hypocrite _ ), the darkness edging into his vision-

So why was he here?

It’s cold, the brick ground is wet, and he’s fairly certain it’s before nine a.m.

He stumbled to his feet, falling naturally onto four legs.  _ My legs are too weak to hold me.  _ He did however, manage to drag himself over to a puddle, dipping his cheek in it to get rid of his grogginess.

Then, Deja Vu. He got the familiar feeling of wet fur.

Why would he have-

_ Oh my god. _

His reflection was not his normal scrawny face, with his signature hair style. 

Instead, a cat looked back at him. Not his tiger form, but an actual, but slightly large,  _ house _ -cat. At least he still had the white and black stripe pattern. But, seriously, why did these things happen to him?

_ What did I do to deserve this? _

“Stop it!” The sudden cry startled Atsushi from his pondering, and before he knew it, his new paws had carried him to where the cry had come from.

There were six (probably five year old?) boys, and two obvious teams. 

The offensive, an evil-looking, short-haired blond in the lead, four chuckling lackeys behind, and the defensive, a spiky-haired brunette boy.

“Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it? You’re just Dame-Tsuna.”

Atsushi snarled, which must’ve, looking back on it, looked really weird and almost non-threatening on his feline face.

But nonetheless, he threw himself forward with a loud screech, latching his sharp claws onto the blond’s head.

The boy fell back with a shout of rage and pain, fainting instantly, much to Atsushi’s delight.

The lackeys all scrambled away from the ferocious tiger-striped cat, screaming as they ran away.

Atsushi turned his gaze away from the fleeing kids, and to the brunette boy, who was also hurridley trying to scramble away.

Atsushi jumped off the bully, stalking purposely towards the brunette, who cowered with his arms over his head, seemingly muttering prayers and ‘last words’.

The albino teen plopped his furry behind next to the scared child, waiting patiently for him to calm down.

After about fifteen straight minutes of the kid sobbing, Atsushi decided he had enough, and with his claws sheathed, kneaded his paws lightly against the brunette’s elbow.

The boy peeked out, lowering his arms when he noticed that the savage, child-beating cat from earlier wasn’t interested in harming him.

Then the brunette slowly reached out, patting Atsushi’s head like he was a time bomb waiting to explode. 

Which honestly, the kid probably thought he was.

So, to up the confidence of the poor child he must’ve traumatized, he purred. 

Or at least attempted to. 

He wasn’t exactly sure what it sounded like, but it must’ve been close enough, because the brunette then grinned widely and gently picked him up, waiting a couple seconds to make sure the cat wouldn’t attack him, then walked down the street to what must’ve been his house.

“Hi Kaa-san!” The brunette happily greeted the woman in the kitchen- his mother apparently, they did look similar- who greeted the boy back with a cheerful, ‘Welcome back, Tsu-kun!’ and didn’t even bat an eye at the cat in her son’s arms.

“Kaa-san, can we keep him?” The brunette asked, raising Atsushi into the air like Simba, “he saved me!”

“Sure Tsu-kun! Just be sure to give him food and water!”

Wow. This woman just let her son pick up strays from the street? What if he had rabies?

The house was cozy and comfortable, and excluding the fact that it was huge for two people, overall pretty normal.

“Do you have a name?” The brunette questioned, and some small part of Atsushi’s brain remarked that the boy was probably pretty lonely to ask a cat for it’s name, “I’m Tsunayoshi by the way, or just Tsuna.”

The boy sat the cat down at the foot of the bed, and sitting near the headboard himself, eyes shining down at the shrunk tiger with curiosity.

Atsushi blinked, and at that moment, through whatever odd instincts his were-tiger/cat abilities gave him, decided to nickname this boy Mouse.

Taking Atsushi’s lack of response as a no, began listing names he probably came up with at the top of his head.

“Katsuo?”

No response, though Atsushi was touched that the boy thought of him as a hero.

“Daisuke?”

“Hiraku?”

“Isamu?”

“Yoshi?”

“Kiyoshi?”

“Yuu?”

Mouse sighed at Atsushi’s continued stillness.

“Uh, then how about something literal, like, um, Shiro Tora?”

White Tiger? Interesting. And probably the closest Atsushi was going to get, because the only other option he saw would be to point at a sushi ad or something, and he certainly didn’t want to be called ‘sushi’ for the rest of his time here, so he nodded.

Tsunayoshi smiled, “Okay then! Shiro Tora! Or just Shiro for short!”

Oh this boy was too precious.


	2. Chapter 2

Years passed fairly quickly after that, and after figuring out that he could grow to his normal tiger size anytime he wanted, as well as still having incredibly fast healing abilities, Atsushi brought it upon himself to scare away anyone who tried to bully the mouse, developing the boy’s self-confidence and getting him into shape by forcing him to retrieve food from the other side of town, as well as tutoring the boy to the best of his ability, by meowing loudly when Tsuna got a problem on his homework wrong, and continuing to do so until ‘Tsu-kun’ fixed it. At first the boy didn’t seem to get it, but caught on quickly as the pattern continued.

The ability user also would take food from Tsuna, not accepting the ordinary dry cat food he was fed first. Nana-chan caught on quick as well, making separate meals for the cat; that woman really was much smarter and more observant than he had originally given her credit for.

The best thing, however, was the fact that no one in this family questioned any of his rather humanlike behavior, such as using the bathroom, in the bathroom.

After following Tsuna to school a couple times, Atsushi noticed something odd.

For some reason, a select group of students with Elvis-styled haircuts seemed to have more power than even the teachers. And in the lead of he odd group called the ‘disciplinary committee’ (he found by eavesdropping on nearby conversations) was a boy named ‘Hibari’ who favored spy-birds, (that were supposed to be spread out everywhere around school campus, and with a glance out of a nearby window, was confirmed by the rather stunning amount of yellow tweety-birds sitting in trees), and apparently bit children to death for fun.

However, if this ‘Hibari’ messed with the mouse while Atsushi was there, the population of birds would go from ‘stunning’ to ‘one-or-two’. 

Thankfully, the moment a tall, dark-haired boy, (which Atsushi knew was the famous ‘Hibari-sempai’ because Tsuna had immediately shrank away and quietly ‘Hiie!’ed, not to mention the proud badge on his jacket-sleeve) walked into the hallway and laid eyes on him, fur smoothed over with a calm look of challenge on his feline face, killing-intent leaking out, declared, ‘carnivore’, like it was an important title, and stalked off without giving Tsunayoshi a hard time. 

Tsuna in the meanwhile, openly gaped at his cat.

Atsushi pretended not to notice.

(Shortly after, they both noticed that teachers stopped harassing Tsunayoshi for bringing his pet to school.) 

~

At some point during that year, the one day Atsushi hadn’t gone with Tsuna, the mouse had somehow picked up both Hibari and Yamamoto- a popular baseball-player, as something akin to friends. 

Atsushi was proud of the boy’s growth.

He was also curious as to how he’d managed it, but that was left to figure out another time.

As far as Atsushi making friends, he’d done his best, and managed to meet and mostly befriend at least several other local cats.

Tama, Gino, Germouser, and Kuro, who in order, were a black and white cat who apparently belonged to someone nearby named Kiku, a brown tabby with an odd hair curl who belonged to a Feliciano (Italian, why would an Italian cat be in Japan?), a dark-grey cat with a serious face, who’s owner was German and named Ludwig, and a loud, split-tailed gray cat with horns who belonged to a boy name Rin.

They were excellent sources of entertainment and recent developments.

One of the cats, Gino, had given Atsushi ten five-hundred yen coins as a ‘welcoming gift’.

Where he had gotten that money was not a question asked that day.

It was also not looked into when the adorable brown tabby continued dropping money and food off with the tiger-like cat at random times.

It was, however, questioned by the mouse when his cat had dragged an entire plate of Pasta into his house. (It wasn’t like he got an answer anyways.)

(He added the coins he received next to the house, under Nana-chan’s tulips. He’d figure a use for them later.)

~

After several years had passed, the mouse now being fourteen and in high school, the most exciting thing yet had happened. 

Atsushi had minding his business, (also known as sitting in a tree and taunting that stupid chihuahua from next door, but that’s not the point), when he saw what appeared to be a toddler in a suit and fedora walk up to his mailbox and drop something inside, before walking away and hiding in a nearby bush.

Nana-chan had walked out shortly after and picked up whatever was in the mailbox, and squealed about something that sounded like finding her precious Tsu-kun a tutor.

Atsushi turned his attention back to the bush, when he noticed that the toddler was missing. Somehow the kid had escaped Atsushi’s detection while his head was turned.

It was one of those ‘yeah whatever,’ moments, (it honestly wasn’t his problem if some random two year old decided to put something in the mailbox), until he heard a high-pitched, babyish voice ask if it could pet him.

Atsushi would never admit to having near fallen out of his branch.

(It turned out to be the kid, how he’d gotten up there so fast? Who knew.)

It was later that day Atsushi started getting concerned. 

The fedora baby had walked in with Nana-chan, proclaimed that he was Reborn, the new tutor, the world’s best hitman, fired an actual gun at Tsunayoshi, and then told the mouse that he was next in line to inherit the ‘boss’ title of an extremely powerful mafia group.

And oh great, even in his next life Atsushi was stuck involved in the mafia.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“Oi, Dame-Tsuna, where did you get this cat?”

The hitman baby was pointing at him.

“Oh,” Tsuna hesitated, obviously trying to come up with something more believable than the fact that Shiro was a stray that protected him from bullies, “I- Uh, I um, found him?”

Yeah, uh huh, more like Atsushi found  _ him _ .

“It looks like an expensive breed. How did you know it wasn’t already owned by someone else?”

Wow. Did this child just call him an ‘it’?

Atsushi casually strolled over to where Tsuna was sitting, curling his tail protectively over the boy’s arm, while half-heartedly glaring at the toddler.

“Shiro Tora’s not an it, he’s a he.” Tsuna corrected- firmly and without stuttering, much to Atsushi’s delight- “and he didn’t have a collar; plus, no one ever put up any missing posters, so I figured that he didn’t belong to anyone.”

“How long have you had him?”

How long  _ had _ he been here? Five years? Six?

“I’ve had him since I was five, so about nine years.”

Atsushi’s brain short-circuited.

Holy what. He’d been here for nine years?!

Wouldn’t that make him mentaly twenty-seven?!

“Oh, so how old is he?”

“I’m not sure, he was already full grown when I found him.”

“So he’s probably an old cat?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

‘I guess’? If Atsushi mentally calculated the cat to human years, (which if he remembered correctly, was about twenty five for the first two years, and an additional four for each year), he’d be around a hundred and twenty-five years old by human standards. 

That was old. 

Really old.

Reborn just 'hm’ed in response. 

“May I pet him?”

Oh no. No. No one was touching him without his permission. Tsuna better not say yes.

He tightened the grip his tail had on Tsunayoshi’s arm.

The teen obviously got the hint and chuckled nervously.

“It’s really not up to me, you’ll have to ask him.”

The beady-eyed baby then turned to him, tilting his head to the side, one chubby hand outstretched but paused several inches in front of his muzzle. 

It was a clear question.

Atsushi scoffed, but there was no movement from the chibi in front of him.

The shrunken white-tiger regarded the baby with his purposely dramatic slitted purple and green eyes. 

After a minute of some sort of stare-off between the two, Atsushi realized that this kid wasn’t going to give in first. It was either Atsushi let the hitman pet him, or back off and admit defeat.

And Atsushi would die before admitting defeat to a two year old.

So grudgingly, he gave in.

It worked out in a round-about sort of way.

(It was later that Atsushi realized he’d been tricked into it; either way he lost, and Reborn knew that, the cunning little chibi.)

~

Later during that same day, some new delinquent-looking kid from Italy named Gokudera arrived, knocking over the mouse’s desk and challenging him to a fight after school. After consulting Gino, it turned out that this kid was in the mafia and nicknamed ‘Smoking Bomb Hayato’ because of his use of hand-made dynamite. 

Then Atsushi saw Reborn watching the whole thing from a tree nearby.

It took approximately two seconds for the black and white cat to piece things together.

Protecting the brunette was obviously turning out to be harder than what Atsushi had originally predicted.

~

At the time after school, he followed Tsuna and Reborn to the spot where the ‘epic battle’ was supposed to occur.

Gokudera was there, like promised, going into a speech about killing the poor mouse and taking over his position.

Now Atsushi wasn’t exactly the best person to ask, but from what he remembered from Akuutagawa’s explanation, people wouldn’t be able to just take over by killing the current boss.

But who knows, new world, new rules.

And then Reborn shot Tsuna, the boy seemingly falling in slow motion to the ground.

And holy shit, Atsushi had already failed.

Then the boy, who was supposed to be  _ dead _ , got up, somehow burning most of his clothes off in the process, yelled something about dying will and Reborn, but Atsushi couldn’t be bothered with that right now, because  _ the boy’s head was on fire, and he just woke up from the dead _ .

Gokudera proceeded to nearly blow himself up, then proclaim complete and utter loyalty after getting saved by Tsuna, who suddenly seemed a lot more athletic.

Did Reborn’s bullets act as death-defying steroids or something? 

That sounded kind of counter-productive for a hitman, but who was he to judge?

~

Even later, while Atsushi was casually curled up on teen’s bed, watching Reborn ‘tutor’ Tsuna with rather violent methods, another weirdo joined the party. 

This time it was another kid, probably seven or eight, dressed in cow pajamas, who jumped through the open window.

The kid went through a long, most likely rehearsed speech about how he was Reborn’s rival, Lambo from the Bovino Famiglia, and here to kill Reborn in the name of his family.

And honestly, Atsushi found the fact that both mafiosos (other than Reborn) had monologued what they planned on doing beforehand, much like the villains in movies, quite hilarious.

And said Hitman ignored him the entire time.

It was amusing until the cow child pulled out a grenade.

He threw it at the chibi hitman, who deflected it easily, knocking the afro boy over and blowing a hole in the wall.

And then the kid went into another long speech about how he tripped, then continued throwing whatever he had at Reborn, getting consistently ignored and blown out the window.

They could hear the kid crying from the second floor.

He turned to the fedora toddler with an unimpressed look, his thoughts being echoed aloud by the mouse. The toddler simply replied with; “I do not associate with those below me,” before telling Tsuna to continue his homework.

Atsushi hopped off the bed and padded over to the new hole in the wall, staring down at the crying kid below.

After a couple seconds of hesitation, he jumped onto the tree and slid down, strolling over to the tulips and digging up a couple of the five-hundred yen coins, carefully placing them in the odd pocket of fur he had on his neck, and reburying the rest.

He approached the crying child slowly, after all, this kid _had_ nearly blown up Tsuna’s room with _grenades_ , and prodded him with his muzzle.

Lambo looked up, green eyes watering.

Atsushi twined his tail comfortingly around the boy’s small body, encouraging him to get up, which the boy did, with a small, tearful squeal of “kitty cat!”.

Atsushi led the boy to the nearest store, because what was one thing that cheered up children? 

Candy.

He then gestured towards the sweets aisle when they arrived, and Lambo immediately took off, picking up a ton of stuff. (all grape flavored, must've been his favorite)

When the kid was done, he brought everything he picked up to the counter.

“That’ll be 1,200 yen please.”

Lambo’s face fell.

Atsushi took that as his cue, and hopped to the table, dropping three of the coins.

Both child and adult looked at him incredulously.

He just pushed the coins towards the cashier, who picked them up and gave three hundred-yen coins as change. 

Atsushi dropped all three into the tip jar, and guided Lambo, who was happily munching on sweets and rambling about Atsushi being his new friend and servant, back to the house.

They gained another family member that day.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

During that same week, multiple different things happened. 

Yamamoto almost committed suicide over a  _ broken arm _ of all things, but was talked out of it by the mouse.

The guy fell off the roof anyways, because anything rusty other than coins can’t be trusted, and the mouse jumped after him.

Atsushi had rushed over, only to find that they had both somehow landed safely, and Tsunayoshi’s clothes had burned off again.

And then, some pink-haired woman, who Gokudera couldn’t seem to stand for some reason, had tried to give his mouse a poisoned bento box.

After taking one whiff of the putrid dish, Atsushi had leapt up onto Tsuna, who, unprepared, had fallen over, dropping the food in the process. Atsushi snagged it and dashed to the canals, being pursued by practically everyone who was there, (except for Lambo, who was doing who-knows-what) and chucking it into the river.

Bianchi mourned over the lost food, ‘made with love’ she’d said.

Yeah right.

Tsuna had been confused, but was being consistently reassured by the silver-haired delinquent that he wouldn’t have wanted to eat it, and that he would happily give up his lunch for his Juudaime. 

Reborn on the other hand, had just shadowed his expression with his fedora, but Atsushi could feel the curious stare that was being drilled into his fur.

Atsushi left the group shortly after, deciding to go spend his day away from the freaky trigger-happy baby.

~

He found himself in front of a book shop, and after a moment of contemplation, entered. 

Several heads swiveled to look at him when the cheerful ding of the bell above the door rang, and Atsushi stared back at them until they looked away.

He wandered into the geography section, pulling the nearest book that he could reach and dragged it down.

He flipped through the pages, landing on one with a map of Japan, and traced a claw over the spot that was Yokohama, or at least used to be Yokohama.

A couple years back, a few weeks after he’d awoken here, he had checked a map he’d found in one of Tsuna’s books for Yokohama. He’d re-read all of the city names several times, but couldn’t find it. Where Yokohama was supposed to be, was literally nothing.

He had checked the local library next, and after many hard hours of book-dragging, decided to use one of the library’s blocky computers instead.

He figured out a way to efficiently drag the mouse and cursor, before typing Yokohama into the search engine.

He scrolled through the results, clicking on one of the articles labeled; ‘The Odd Disappearances of Three Cities With Mysterious History That’ll Shock You’, it sounded legit enough.

The first one was something about a city called Atlantis, which sounded familiar for some reason, and Yokohama was second;

𝚈𝚘𝚔𝚘𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚊; 𝚊 𝚌𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚗’𝚝 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚗, 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚞𝚙𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚍𝚕𝚢 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚞𝚗 𝚋𝚢 𝚢𝚊𝚔𝚞𝚣𝚊 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚣𝚎𝚍 𝚌𝚛𝚒𝚖𝚎, 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚊 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚋𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚏 𝚙𝚘𝚕𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚛𝚊𝚙𝚜. 𝙵𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚍𝚍 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚘𝚗, 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚗𝚘 𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚙𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕.

𝙰 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚐𝚘, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍. 𝙽𝚘𝚠, 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚊𝚜𝚔, 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚝 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍? 𝙳𝚒𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚊 𝚐𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚗? 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎  _ 𝚗𝚘 _ . 𝚄𝚗𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚊 𝚟𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚌𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚜𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚊𝚜 𝙰𝚝𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚜, 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚞𝚗𝚔 𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚛𝚞𝚒𝚗𝚜 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚍, 𝚈𝚘𝚔𝚘𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚊 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚐𝚘𝚗𝚎. 𝙽𝚘 𝚛𝚞𝚒𝚗𝚜, 𝚗𝚘 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚗𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎. 𝙸𝚏 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚘 𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚠, 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚗 𝚎𝚖𝚙𝚝𝚢 𝚍𝚘𝚌 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚒𝚎𝚕𝚍𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚜.

Atsushi stopped reading there, letting out a quiet and depressed huff. 

In the back of his mind, he wondered what kind of ability would be able to make an entire city vanish.

He couldn’t think of anything.

~

He was mourning at the park when he ran into another victim of bullying.

It was a redhead, probably Tsuna’s age, and he must’ve had glasses, which were currently knocked onto the ground and slightly cracked.

Atsushi had strolled over at a leisurely pace, sitting down behind the idiots who were bullying this poor kid, and gave one, long meow.

All four boys turned to stare at him.

The three bullies burst out in laughter, and the red-head had looked at him with something similar to pity.

“Oh, look what we have here,” Bully number one leered, “Idiot nerd is being protected by a kitty! Oh how scary!”

Atsushi peered up at him with an unimpressed, half-lidded gaze, before silently launching onto to the main stupid teen, shoving a paw over the boys mouth to muffle any noise he made.

He then proceeded to shred the boy’s upper arms, the red-head’s mouth falling open, but going unnoticed by the other two boys, who were both still laughing to the point of unawareness-of-surroundings.

He released the teen when the guy fell limp, letting the body (he was alive, just injured) fall to the ground.

Atsushi then watched as the other two boys gradually stopped laughing, and noticed that their leader had fallen.

Their eyes widened comically, and Atsushi bared his teeth in a fanged grin.

They both scrambled over each other, trying to get away first.

“Holy crap.” the red-head muttered, “You are either really smart or really easy to tick off.”

Atsushi turned his grin towards the boy.

“I- I’m Shoichi, Shoichi Irie.”

Atsushi made another friend that day.

(“Seriously Shoichi? A cat saved you?” “It was a smart cat.”)

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this is kinda late... it’s been crazy recently.
> 
> Ok, the reason I added this, people, if you go out while COVID I’d still going, wear a mask! Anyone can die from this, children and teens included, and for those who say ‘it’s a free country, I do what I want!’ it’s just a mask, you won’t die from wearing it.
> 
> Stay safe! Happy reading!

It was when Atsushi came home to see a large gaggle of men in suits outside the door that he proceeded to freak out.

What was wrong with this town?

Who were these people?

_And why in the name of Lucy’s freaky doll pocket dimension is there a godzilla-sized turtle marching through the woods?!_

(he had glared at the new guy, some weirdo named Dino- because obviously, no one in the mafia wanted to have normal names- for several hours after he found out that the turtle belonged to him, and said turtle had _stepped on Tsuna, and landed him in the hospital._ )

 _Why_ would anyone want a giant turtle?

 _Where_ would someone get a giant turtle?

 _Who_ would have the room for a giant turtle?

Well the answer _should’ve_ been no one, but obviously that wasn’t true.

Atsushi’s brain had been malfunctioning for the past couple weeks more times than necessary, and it was all thanks to that sadistic baby.

Atsushi was beginning to question Reborn’s real age, there was literally no way he was only two or three. He was at least mentaly thirty.

Not only was the poor mouse stuck in the hospital, but he was also constantly being pestered by everyone else.

He had been visited first by Reborn, Gokudera, and Bianchi, the last trying to poison the boy _again,_ and the first shooting a hole in the brunette’s headboard. Gokudera was surprisingly, the most peaceful, only taking out dynamite twice in his ten minute visit.

Another child- and he swore to god, if this kid was anything like either Reborn or Lambo, Atsushi was done, named ‘I-Pin’, visited next, thankfully with no ill-intentions towards Tsuna, other than offering a bun, which was denied.

Lambo had ran in, cackling, before seeming to droop when he realized that Reborn had already left.

I-Pin, on the other hand, had taken one look at the cow-clad toddler, screeched ‘broccoli monster!’, and chased after the boy.

But hey, at least she wasn’t blowing stuff up.

(He took that back exactly five minutes and thirty-seven seconds later)

~

A couple violent visits later, Atsushi was ready to copy these people and destroy whatever came into sight.

The next person to come through that door was getting their face clawed, bonus points if it was Reborn.

And then Atsushi would flee shortly after, and not take any blame.

Unfortunately, the guy who walked through the door wasn’t anyone he knew, and Yamamoto had blocked his leaping path.

The guy unrolled an entire freaking sushi stand from the pack on his back, Atsushi didn’t even bother to try to figure out how that worked, and introduced himself as Yamamoto’s father, and the chef and owner of Takesushi, which Atsushi vaguely remembered Tama telling him about.

Yeah, Atsushi would still leave.

 _After_ he got sushi.

~

Atsushi was wandering when he bumped into Kuro.

“Atsushi!” The horned cat yowled, “just the guy I was looking for!”

“What’s up, Kuro?”

“I need your help, if you’re not busy.”

“I don’t have much to do right now,” Atsushi replied dryly, “my human’s in the hospital because he got trampled by a turtle.”

“What?”

“I know right?”

“... So, you’re free?”

“Yep, what do you need help with?”

“I’m supposed to bring Rin his special sword, but it’s being guarded by a bunch of exorcists!”

“Can’t you grow to like, the size of a van?”

“ _Exorcists_.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know, barge in there and take them down?!”

“You think I can do that?”  
  
“Can’t you also grow to the size of a van?”

“What if a couple of them have guns or something? I’m not a demon, my skin isn’t bullet-proof.”

“Oh yeah, well you have other weird supernatural friends that can help, right?”

“As far as I know, no… but there is one person that I think can help.”

~

And with that, the trek to Namimori high began.

Atsushi brute-forced his way through the elvis lackeys, and made it into the self-deemed Disciplinary committee room.

He hopped onto the desk that Hibari was working at, scattering papers and pencils in the process.

He glared at the dark-haired teen, puffing up his fur in challenge.

Hibari’s previously blank face twisted into a predatory grin.

~

Less than and hour later, he returned the katana to Kuro, who was ecstatic. 

“Thank you!” 

Atsushi smiled back, “I barely did anything.” 

~

Day turned to dusk, and Atsushi returned back to the room, curling up next to Tsunayoshi, the brunette’s hand resting on top of his back.

“At least you’re not suddenly weird,” Tsuna whispered quietly, “I think i’d go insane if you started shooting a gun at me too.”

Atsushi internally snorted, but rubbed his muzzle over the boy’s outstretched hand in an act of comfort. 

Tsuna shifted from his position to roll onto his side.

“Seriously, thanks for being here Shiro. Don’t know what i’d do without my emotional support cat.”

Atsushi just meowed in response, since there wasn’t much else he could do, before flopping down onto the uninjured part of the boy’s stomach.

“What do you think I should do, Shiro?” Tsuna muttered, “I don’t want to be a mafia boss, but i have the feeling that getting Reborn to go away would be next to impossible.”

Yeah, Atsushi got the feeling too. 

~

When the brunette fell asleep, Atsushi left Tsuna to go venture off and meet any other animals out at the moment.

He was strolling through a neighborhood about two blocks down from the hospital, when he found the first interesting thing of the night.

It was a cardboard box.

But not just _any_ cardboard box.

It was a cardboard box with what he assumed was an abandoned cat, pure, inky black with white paws and face, rather sharp-looking ears and a whip-thin tail with a wider, pointy end.

“Hey,” Atsushi initiated after no sign of the other feline noticing him, “are you oka-”

The cat flipped over and pressed a paw to Atsushi’s muzzle, shushing him.

“Shh! He’ll hear you!” The cat hissed urgently in a rather high pitched and cartoonish voice.

Atsushi lightly pushed the other cat’s paw off of his face, blinking in confusion.

“There’s no one else here, unless you count the people in the houses,” Atsushi deadpanned, “What, you afraid someone’s going to come kill you or something?”

The other cat looked at him with confusion, which for some reason was clear, even though the feline’s face seemed to be stuck in a smile, “Why would you think that? Sammy wouldn’t kill me, he’d just,” the black and white tom seemed to struggle for words for a moment, “you know, find a human and kill them, and smear their blood in a pentagram as a sacrifice for me, or some other weird worshipping thing.”

Atsushi snickered, “Really? That sucks.”

Honestly, Atsushi just hoped that this cat was either delusional or joking, because he really did not want to deal with some idiot who thought his cat was a god and sacrificed humans for said pet.

“Yeah, tell me about it,” the cat grumbled, “I’m not even the holy being, he should worship Alice instead. And it doesn’t even feel like being worshipped! I feel like i’m being hunted!”

“Yeah, tough luck. But this guy Sammy probably isn't anywhere nearby, unless he lives in one of these houses.” It was at this moment Atsushi decided not to go too far into this cat’s weird fantasies, settling instead for the way that would most definitely keep him sane for longer.

“You’re probably right, I don’t think Sammy lives in a house. I’m Bendy by the way!”

“Nice to meet you Bendy, I'm Shiro. But you can call me Atsushi.”

There were another couple seconds of silence.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, where are we?”

“Uh, at the corner of Yalong and Maoran.”

“... um… where is that?”

“You’re still in Namimori, if it makes you feel better.”

“Where is that? Like, Oregon…?”

Atsushi side-eyed the cat, “Oregon? That’s in America.”

“Uh, yeah.”

“My guy, we’re in Japan.”

“So… not in Oregon?”

“No.”


	6. Omake #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extra, doesn't actually effect the storyline in any way, it was just a fun thing I decided to add 'cause why not.
> 
> There might be more from now on actually, whenever I get an idea or someone requests something (feel free to comment requests or tips, i'll try my best to add them). So yeah.
> 
> This is honestly just something I wrote for my own pleasure (aka venting) after reading a million of those amazing yet triggering twin-fics where Tsuna's quiet and bullied by his brother/twin, but is secretly smart, and all of the people who were supposed to be the twin's guardian end up liking Tsuna much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, there is a bit more swearing than normal in this extra.
> 
> Thank you to all of the people who commented and read this, even with my horrible summary skills! Also, I don't think I've added this, but I DON'T OWN EITHER FANDOM, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS. I might actually be the first person to write this plot in these fandoms, but I'm not sure, so don't repost. (If you find any good stories like this but not exactly, or even with different fandoms, tell me! I'd love to read them!)
> 
> Have fun!

Sawada Ienari, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and the rest of the group found themselves tossed into a portal, courtesy of one Byakuran. 

“What the f*** is this?” Ienari hissed, getting to his feet, and shoving Tsunayoshi- who had also been getting up- back to the ground, “Where the f*** did that marshmallow shit send us?”

“Ha ha, language!” Yamamoto chirped happily, but his eyes were sharp, telling another story.

“You shouldn’t insult Byakuran, Baka-Ie.” Reborn commented offhandedly, glancing at a large white tiger-striped cat that appeared to be looking at them in confusion.

“I’ll do whatever the f*** I want.”

The backtalk earned the blond the graze of a bullet on the cheek.

“Kitty!” Lambo shrieked, running over and launching himself at the poor feline.

“Stupid cow.” Gokudera grumbled, “don’t kill the thing.”

‘The thing’ didn’t seem to mind the fact that an eight year-old in cow pajamas was currently tugging and petting its tail, its gaze falling on Tsuna instead.

The cat carefully pulled a pouch out of seemingly nowhere, dropping it in front of Lambo, who picked it up and opened it out of curiosity.

“Candy!” Lambo squealed, “Grape candy!”

The distraction provided the perfect opportunity for the large housecat to escape the grabby kid and pad over to the rest of the group.

It circled all of them one by one, stopping at both Ienari, who it frowned at, and Tsunayoshi, who it nudged happily.

“What the hell is this shitty cat trying to do?”

“Shiro!”

The distant call brought all of them back, several instantly on guard.

“Shiro where are you?!”

The cat got up and walked around the corner towards the voice.

“Oh Shiro, there you are.”

The cat walked back around the corner, bringing with him… Tsuna?

No, this teen was less thin than the Tsuna they knew.

The new kid blinked at them, before looking down at the cat in his arms again, setting the cat down on the ground.

“No, I’m not dealing with this.”

He turned to walk away, but the cat cut in front of him and meowed loudly.

“No! I already have enough going on!”

The cat meowed again.

“... fine.” 

The brunette turned to face the again, sighing tiredly.

“Hi, i’m Sawada Tsunayoshi, and you’re probably from another reality or timeline.” He paused letting that sink in, “I know all of you, except for,” he paused, before pointing at Ienari “uh, you. I don’t know who you are. Who’re you?” 

“So you’re dame-Tsuna from another dimension?” Ienari scoffed, instead of answering, “you’re probably just as stupid and dame as this idiot.”

The cat’s eyes narrowed.

“Baka-Nari, treat your family with respect.” Reborn stated.

The cat’s mouth seemed to curl upwards.

“Whatever.” Ienari deadpanned, “It doesn’t matter. Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna. Weak and useless, can’t even-”

That seemed to be the snapping point for the cat, who leapt forward with an guttural growl, growing rapidly in size, and by the time it had reached Ienari, was probably the size of two full grown tigers added together.

It pinned the blond down with one paw, snarling.

No one from Ienari’s dimension did anything to stop the feline.

It roared loudly in the boy’s face, and Ienari fainted instantly, eyes rolling up into his head. 

“Shiro!” the Tsuna from this dimension yelped, “No! Bad cat!”

‘Shiro’ turned towards the boy with an unimpressed look.

“Come on Shiro!” Tsuna near-whined, “We’ve talked about this!”

“Can we keep him?” Gokudera whispered loudly, “I never like Ienari anyways.”

The cat snorted.

  
  



	7. Omake #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I haven’t updated in so long! I have online summer classes, which normally wouldn’t be a big deal, but my parent used De Anza COLLEGE (against my will) to sign me up, and my grades for these actually COUNT TOWARDS MY FUTURE. So. Yeah.
> 
> So anyways, this was kinda rushed and short, I kinda haven’t watched BSD in awhile, and I can’t find it anywhere other than Crunchyroll, (which I hate for the ads), which also means that I sort forgot a lot of personalities ‘n stuff, soooo... yeah.
> 
> If anyone has like a site with less or no ads, that’d be great.
> 
> Oh, and This’ll probably be continued with a part two.

The day started out peacefully, a light breeze, only one or two clouds, no one in Tsuna’s odd family not bothering him for candy, no birds landing on him-

Just quiet (mostly) time, sitting on a hill under a cherry blossom tree.

Tsuna and Reborn were sitting down next to him, and the other members of the famiglia were chasing each other around in what could be considered chaos tag, without the ‘getting tagged out’, and more explosions and anger.

But other than that, peace.

The moment was destroyed by a brown tabby cat falling from the tree and onto Atsushi.

Atsushi flipped up with a hiss, rolling the other cat off of him and down the hill.

He saw Tsuna raise an eyebrow out of the corner of his eye.

Atsushi pretended not to see, settling for curling up and closing his eyes again. 

“That was so mean~!” Wailed an unfortunately familiar voice.

Atsushi huffed and curled up tighter, not wanting to deal with it at the moment.

“Dazai! Stop bothering innocent civilians!” Came the yowl of another familiar voice

“But Kunikida, I wasn’t trying to bother him, he just happened to be there~”

“Save it, Dazai. And go apologize!” There were a couple seconds of pause, “without using my money, you suicidal idiot!”

“Guys, we don’t have to argue about this, Dazai, just go apologize.”

“I agree with big brother!”

The sound of pawsteps drew closer, and Atsushi refused to look up. Perhaps it was denial, or just the fear of this just being part of his imagination.

The day had seemed too peaceful, after all.

“Hey~!” Came Dazai’s cheerful purr, “Sorry about landing on you~”

Atsushi glanced up, well, you only dream one thing once, after all, “It’s fine, Dazai.”

The brown tom blinked at him before grinning.

“Atsushi~!” he crowed, “I knew it! You’re not dead!”

“Nope, can’t get rid of me that easily.”

He turned around again, so that he was facing away from Dazai.

“Aww don’t be like that Atsushi~ You can come with us~!”

“Sorry, I already got enough mafia to deal with. You can come visit anytime though.”

“Well, that’s too bad~”

“Yup. Oh, and what happened to Yokohama?”

“Something happened to Yokohama~?”

“Yeah, it’s basically non-exist at now.”

“What? When did thaaaaat happen~?”

“Dazai, what happened?”

“Ok, maaaaybe we sorta messed with the wrong person~ It wasn’t my fault this time though~!”

“Yeah right.”

“Atsushiiii, I wouldn’t lie to you~”

“...”

“Ok, well I wasn’t lying  _ this _ time.”


End file.
